


Star Wars: The Final Command(A TROS Rewrite)

by bb8isgreat



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fix-It, Meddling Force Ghosts (Star Wars), Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Stormtrooper Rebellion (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bb8isgreat/pseuds/bb8isgreat
Summary: I know there are people out there who enjoyed Episode IX, but I am not one of them, and I wanted to give these characters a fitting conclusion to their story, because in my opinion, TROS ruined all of the characters that had grown so much during the Last Jedi.  Anyway, this is a fix-it that takes place about 6 months after TLJ. And please note, if you do not like the sequel trilogy then don't read. I love this trilogy for all its flaws, and if you don't and you have another opinion, that's fine. Just let me enjoy the Star Wars that I like, and you can enjoy the Star Wars that you like, and we're good.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Star Wars: The Final Command(A TROS Rewrite)

**Episode IX**

**The Rise Of Skywalker.**

**A Bright Light in the Galaxy is Fading. General Leia Organa is dying. The Resistance, struggling to rebuild after the battle of Crait, mourns her death, while desperate to keep the spark of rebellion aflame.**

**Meanwhile, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren has led the First Order to capture Coruscant, where many allies to the First Order reside. He has, however, sensed a growing unrest among General Hux and other top officials in the First Order, and seeks to discover the seed of this unrest.**

**On the moon of Yavin IV, the young force user Rey has received a mysterious transmission containing valuable First Order intel from an unknown source, along with a message- "The shadow has always been watching…"**

A star destroyer is in chaos. A single tie silencer flies out with one wing on fire. No ships follow.

Hux glares at the ship leaving the hangar. He has the ultimate power at last, but he failed. Kylo Ren will have to die in order for his new position to be secured. He smirks, knowing just how Kylo Ren should die. " A suitable execution indeed.", he mumbles to himself, before striding out of the hangar, barking orders for that TIE to be continuously tracked and to alert him if the signal was lost.


End file.
